Wandering Lamb
by Nero-Moore
Summary: Abby Kyle's debut leaves her pitted between two of the WWE's most dangerous factions. As she finds herself drawing close to one group, the other relentlessly pursues her. Will she learn to believe in the SHIELD or follow the buzzards back to her 'family?
1. Chapter 1

"You ready for this?"

No one had asked her that yet. Suddenly Abby Kyle felt her stomach clench. Was she _truly_ ready? Was anyone ever ready back here their first time?

She was born into the generation that learned to smell what the Rock was cooking and to raise hell with Stone Cold Steve Austin. She wanted to be Lita and Trish and Chyna; they were tough, they stood with the boys. In them Abby saw her own tough exterior mean something other than countless jokes and disapproving glances from her mother. Pro Wrestling taught her that there were no rules in this life and so there was no reason that could stop her from being a wrestler.

There was of course more to it: a crappy gym tucked on a New York side street, her father tending to her first broken nose while her mother fretted from the corner, spending money on scalped tickets and seats in the nosebleed section. The years before were a collage. Some of it was blurred and mixed, a jumbled jigsaw with forgotten names; other bits were as vivid to her as if they'd happened that very day. The travel, the people, the work, the blood, the sweat, had it all been enough?

Abby focused back on the backstage tech who looked at her expectantly; she clenched her clammy hands and nodded slightly.

"I…I think so…"

He chuckled a bit and then went over what would be happening for her entrance. It faded into white noise as she'd heard it all for close to a year now on NXT. They'd play the RAW theme as they came back from commercial with some fact of the night, the commentating team would chat and welcome the TV audience back, and then her theme would hit. It wasn't all that different from her time on the other program but this…this was RAW. This was so much more.

As her music hit Abby's heart jumped up into her throat and she forced a smile on her face before stepping through the black curtain. The crowd roared to life as she headed down to the ring, slapping held out hands and taking in the energy. The huge New York arena dwarfed the NXT training center. Here you felt every person's gaze on you, felt everyone's excitement. It was infectious.

"How you doing, New York?!" A cheap pop sounded from the crowd. "It is fantastic for me to be back in my city and here on RAW with all of you! But I'm out here now to talk to one very specific person: Paige. Like it or not, Paige, we have unfinished business. I earned my shot at the NXT Women's championship before you ran over here to claim your spotlight and man. It was a _smart_ move. It was brilliant, to be honest! But it doesn't erase the fact that I want my shot…and if you're feeling really daring, it won't be for that NXT belt."

The crowd cheered behind her, eager to see action, and for a shining minute she felt untouchable.

It was quick. The Titantron flickered as though someone had knocked a button in the back and then the lights went out. The audience was deafening now. The noise discombobulated her in the darkness and her nerves were on high alert. Something wasn't right. Her gut told her she had walked into a very dangerous place. Abby felt like caged animal suddenly.

A face flickered to life on the screen and her pulse quickened, fear pulling at her stomach.

"_**New York…we're here."**_

The low bass twang of the song unnerved her all the more as the trio walked down to the ring. Bray's face was illuminated by the garish light from the lantern and every so often it trickled back enough to show the dead stares of Luke Harper, the plastic baby blues of Erick Rowan's mask.

She couldn't run. The arena was pitch black. Fighting was out as well. A few kicks might connect, maybe a punch, but the three men would tower over her small frame. The sinking realization only grew as they got closer and closer to the ring: she would have to stay right where she was.

When the lights came back on, she tensed as though ready to run, and only found that the two large men had flanked either side of her in the now waited for their leader to enter the ring. Abby trembled as she watched him, their scent of pine and tobacco invading her senses. Still she kept a stoic face on, her brow only furrowed slightly in confusion. Would they be above hurting her? To be honest as much as she knew of the Wyatt's from their weekly appearances she had no idea their morals at all. Perhaps the uncertainty was the worst part.

Bray's face had that smile on it. It was part friend and part fiend. It was impossible to tell how the man would react until he did and by then you were just another victim. Abby avoided stepping back as he stepped toward her; instead she held her ground though some of it had to do with the fact that her legs felt like jelly. She was sure that if she took a step she'd collapse.

The leader reached his hands forward and took the mic she had been holding in a white-knuckled grip. Bray's free hand then brushed a piece of hair from Abby's face softly; it jarred her how caring his look seemed, how open and knowing he gazed at her.

"Look at you…you have been _missed_. You have been missed by us all but I never doubted. I never doubted, not once that you would follow the buzzards and find your way _home_. Welcome back to us, Sister Abigail." At that Bray dropped to his knees in front of her, praising her like some messiah, and Abby's eyes widened in shock. She felt nauseous with his pining gaze on her. The heat from the lights felt like it was melting her, the crowd too loud and the men too close. It was all too much.

Abby bolted forward desperate to take advantage of the moment and get out but she had only taken a few steps past Bray's form when she felt herself yanked back. She stumbled backwards and into Luke Harper's large frame with her back pressed against his chest; he smelled of sweat and oil, and he smiled manically down at her as his fist held a large chunk of her hair.

When she looked forward again, still tight in Harper's grasp, Bray stepped forward once more. He now look disappointed, some type of honest sadness in his eyes. She might have taken pity if it weren't for the fact that she was directly in his line of fire.

"And now you run? You run from us—you run from your _family_…I watched you die and now I watch you rise again like a phoenix from her ashes. Beautiful, young and yet so lost…lost lamb, I am your shepherd as you were once mine so many years ago and it is my promise that I will bring you back where you belong…"

Abby let out a yell as he yanked her forward, bending her back over his knee for his devastating finisher. She squirmed desperately to get out of his hold, but he held her in an iron-like grip, staring down at her. His loving gaze had now turned cold and empty. All she could do was brace herself.

**_Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta. SHIELD._**

Bray's body tensed at the theme music and he pulled her back up so Abby now stood in front of him like a barricade. She watched as the 'hounds of justice' made their way through the sold out crowd and into the ring; the masks made them look more like monsters than men but she would have much rather been in their corner than the Wyatts. Still, staring at them now did nothing to calm her nerves. For all she knew they would let this continue, from the frying pan straight into the fire.

Dean Ambrose bent slightly and picked up the mic Bray had dropped when he grabbed her moments before. He spoke very little but his words were firm and flooded her with an odd sense of relief.

"Give us the girl."

Bray chuckled, his chest vibrating against her back; it froze the blood in her veins. For a moment she doubted he'd comply. Then he loosened his grip on her slightly before shoving her forward. Abby stumbled into Seth Rollins who steadied her, keeping her at his side as the two groups glared daggers at one another.

"This is the beginning of the end, my friends! Our sister shall rise and you will all burn!"

Bray's manic laughter reverberated inside of her, gripping her insides even as the Wyatt's stepped back and headed up the ramp. She couldn't stop shaking, pressing herself against Seth in an attempt to fade away. He glanced back at her but her eyes were glued on the man at the top of the ramp who simply blew her a kiss.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Though probably assumed, I own nothing you recognize as WWE. Abby Kyle, however, is a creation of my own imagination and is therefore mine. It's been a while since I've written anything let alone published anything wrestling related so bear with me. The Wyatts and the SHIELD are two of the best things the company has going for it so I couldn't resist. I do hope you guys enjoyed it and would love some feedback!


	2. Chapter 2

'_The beginning of the end_'. That's what Bray had called it. He'd spoken so matter-of-fact, as if her debut had been written in stars on the ceiling of the arena that only he could see. It had chilled her. His confidence had caused her own to waver tremendously. Abby could still feel his gaze on her, always watching, always waiting. A shiver trailed up her spine but she suppressed it.

The soft tug at her arm jarred her and Abby jumped. Suddenly the cheering crowd rushed back into her ears like a freight train, the slight tremble of the ring made her knees go weak. Seth's hand cupped her elbow and he gave another soft tug, silently urging her forward. No longer was Bray's empty gaze staring into her, but Seth's worried one.

Finally she moved forward, thanking him softly as he held open the ropes for her and Roman helped her down from the apron. He'd picked her up like she weighed nothing, setting her down in the center of the three of them like she was the queen amid noble knights. Abby followed slowly, her brain still in a fog. A melody prickled at the back of her mind like a nagging itch she couldn't reach.

"Abby!" She looked up as a flash of blonde rushed past the imposing men, nearly tackling her to the ground. Emma's eyes were filled with fear and her mouth moved a mile a minute, yet Abby couldn't concentrate on her friend. Instead her eyes trailed after the three figures that made their way silently back down the corridor without so much as a glance in her direction. "…I just never thought! I mean, them coming out there like that was insane! Are you okay!?"

"I-I'm fine, Em. I promise," she said, her voice distant. She took a moment before shaking the cobwebs from her clouded mind and finally focusing on Emma. "I mean it, I'm alright. It just…It really freaked me out. I didn't know what to do."

"I can't even imagine…well, we can always just blame it all on Paige," Emma teased, half-smiling.

As usual Emma's bubbly nature won out and Abby cracked a bit of a smile. She could always count on the total goofball to clean out whatever negativity came her way, even something as big as the Wyatts. Abby felt like she could breathe for the first time since the lights went out; it felt like hours ago.

"Well if she thinks tonight is gonna stop me from coming for her and that belt she better guess again," said Abby as they headed back down the hall toward the locker room.

"Good! Don't let that freak-show and his cronies get to you. They'll buzz off back to the buzzards and you'll be the next Diva's champ!" Emma jokingly mimicked the roar of the crowd.

"You ever gonna tell me how the hell you manage to be this bright all the time?"

"Not a chance, it's my super-secret."

"If you don't tell me, I'm just gonna assume drugs." Emma stuck her tongue out, nudging her softly in the ribs. Abby's laugh trailed off as she caught sight of the SHIELD's dressing room coming up on their left. "Hey, go on ahead, I'll meet you in a bit."

The blonde raised her eyebrows, a surprised look, but shrugged her shoulders and continued down the corridor, glancing back once to give Abby a thumbs up.

Abby took a breath, suddenly nervous, and raised a hand up to knock against the metal. The sound of muffled shuffling could be heard from inside and finally the door pulled back just enough for a face to appear in the opening.

Roman Reign's stared at her a minute, unspeaking, and it froze her to her spot. She still stood tall and met his gaze, raising a hand in a slight wave.

"Well who the hell is it?" Dean's voice boomed from inside.

The giant looked at her another moment before pulling the door open and moving enough to let her pass.

Abby took in the three men now in simple t-shirts, their masks abandoned. It was startling how normal they now looked. Reigns leaned against the wall behind her, observing her like a curious animal. Dean was sprawled out on the couch, tossing peanuts into his mouth; he stopped mid-chew as she entered. Seth was crouched on the ground where he'd been digging through his gym bag though he also paused.

"Huh…" Dean seemed to grunt out, turning so he now sat up right. "It's Abigail, right?"

"Abby, please," she said, trying not to shudder at the memory of the name on Bray Wyatt's lips. "I just wanted to come say thank you. To be honest I have no idea why you helped me but no one else was going to stick their necks out against those guys. If you hadn't, I…well I'd be in a world of pain."

"No offense, it wasn't really for you," Dean said, shrugging slightly. "We thrive by taking on chaos and those boys are a whole bucket of it. You just happened to be icing on the cake, sweetheart."

"Look, you saved my ass out there, so no matter the reason, thank you."

"Well it is such a _nice_ ass—"

Before Dean could say anymore a balled up pair of leather gloves struck him in the face. Abby bit back a smile as Seth shook his head before speaking. "What he means to say is, you're welcome."

"Right, what he said," Dean shot back, smirking. "We can take care of the Wyatts. You can return to your regularly scheduled life."

He made a slight sweeping away gesture with his hand and Abby rolled her eyes, a half-smile on her lips before heading for the door. Roman followed her out much like he'd followed her in. When he spoke in his deep voice it jarred her, not expecting him to say anything at all.

"We got this covered, little lamb. Don't worry."

She froze for a moment, the nickname echoing in her head a moment; however, when she turned to say something the door was already closed. Abby knew she was harping on it and they were right. It wasn't her bout any longer. The Wyatt's wanted a fight and they'd get one with the SHIELD; she was just the newest in a long line of daily distractions for the absentminded Bray Wyatt.

* * *

"So how'd your rendezvous go?" Emma teased, pulling on her boots back in the locker room.

"Can we not call it a rendezvous? It makes it sound like a trashy romance novel."

"Certainly wouldn't mind a romance novel with Roman Reigns…"

Abby rolled her eyes before all but collapsing on the leather couch. The adrenaline of everything had worn off and she suddenly felt exhausted. The time of each blink grew longer and she could hear the sound of Emma's voice but it sounded garbled in her brain.

"…hey…hey!" Minutes had passed in a blink and Emma now loomed over Abby, her blonde hair falling around them like a curtain. She was all dressed for her match. "You need a ride back to the hotel, Sleeping Beauty?"

"Would you mind?"

"I'll meet you here after my match, though I doubt you'll even get up."

Abby smiled a sleepy smile and before the door had even closed she had drifted back off to sleep.

* * *

Her body felt heavy as she finally rolled over onto her side, prying open her eyes. Abby blinked a few times and her blurred vision focused though she could still feel bits of sleep gunk at the corners.

The TV was now on, most likely from one of the other girls as they wandered in and then right back out. None of them could ever keep still too long back here.

Emma and Santino bounced around the ring against Layla and Fandango; as per usual they brought a tired smile to Abby's face. The chemistry was too cute.

Suddenly the lights went out, the ring enveloped in darkness.

Abby's brow stitched together in confusion and she shifted to sit up, staring at the screen. There was a noise. Soft at first and then it grew.

Whistling.

"…he's got the whole world in his hands," she sang softly in time with the tune from the TV. Then her heart clenched, eyes widening. Her voice came out strangled. "_Emma_!"

Leaping from the couch she nearly fell on her face as she rushed to the door, throwing it open.

Suddenly it felt like she had slammed into a brick wall. Stumbling back, she gawked at Luke Harper looming in the doorway. His eyes were wide and crazed.

Stepping back away from him, she let out a gasp as she stumbled into another body. Erick Rowan stood in the center of the room, blocking the entrance to the showers where she'd thought to run.

Then like a force Abby knew their leader was there. She tensed as if on cue she felt his breath against the back of her neck.

Letting out a shout, she drove her elbow hard back into Bray's stomach and darted for the door, figuring she might be able to squeeze past the bumbling Harper. Instead she'd taken two steps when Bray's meaty fingers dug into her arm and spun her around. His other hand shot up, grasping at her throat and slamming her against the wall.

Her brain spun as her head hit the solid wall. Before she could collect herself Bray leaned in. His breath was hot and reeked of tobacco. His hands were sweaty against her throat.

"Follow…the buzzards…" Then he opened his mouth and let out a high manic laugh.

* * *

Abby sat straight up on the couch, gasping for breath. The feeling of Bray's hands around her throat seemed to permeate straight through from her dream. She swallowed hard as she took in the pair on the TV screen. Emma and Santino played up their designated cobras, teasing and cute.

Still the fear sat on her chest like a boulder and a panic flooded her body. She jumped up, much like she'd done in her dream. For a split second as she swung the door open she froze in fear at the thought of Luke Harper on the other side; however, the doorway was empty and she gladly pushed on.

Abby's heart was beating rapidly, her face flushed. Her mind reeled as she walked, unable to stop her feet. Her brain screamed that something was nipping just on her heels. She just had to go otherwise she was sure she would burst. Each face passed by in a blur until she was practically running. It wasn't until her lungs burned that she stopped, resting her hands on her thighs to catch her breath.

"Watch it!"

She moved just in time to avoid getting barreled over by a stretcher. Her brow furrowed and she peered at the motionless body that they buzzed past with.

It was Roman.

Her eyes grew big and she rushed back toward the locker room they'd come from. Despite the small crowd of trainers and rubberneckers she managed to push through just enough to peer inside the room. Her stomach turned at the sight.

Dean's arms and leg contorted so he laid on his side, hogtied. The trainers worked quick to cut the bonds. His mouth and chin were caked in dried blood from what appeared to be a broken nose. His t-shirt had been ripped and emblazoned across his chest it read 'OUR' in bold black marker.

Seth was propped up in the corner with one of those terrifying sheep masks cover his face. The trainers took it off to find his eye swollen shut and a makeshift wire noose biting into the flesh of his neck. As they pulled it away, the skin shone bright red, little bits of blood rising to the surface where it had sliced him. His chest like Dean's had been scrawled across: 'SISTER'.

And just like that she knew Reigns chest had the same crude handwriting on it, her name inscribed on his skin. They had pulled her back in with a deadly amount of force and there was no way she could bring herself to walk away now.

* * *

**Author Note:**

I'm glad for positive reviews and so many alerts! Thank you so much, guys. Hopefully this chapter didn't disappoint. Keep leaving comments, subscribing, requesting other stories from me, etc. Also I am still looking for a beta if anyone is interested. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

For one week Abby lived in terror.

She felt like a child again. Every bump in the night was Bray ready to strike, dragging her to whatever backwater town they'd all slithered out from. Every time she walked down the hotel hall alone she would end up practically sprinting to her door like some invisible force was right on her heels. Every second by herself was another opportunity for them to appear.

It didn't help that the SHIELD had been cut from the house shows all that week, not even showing up on Main Event. Backstage gossip was abuzz with their attack, though it would go silent the minute Abby was noticed. She had somehow become a social pariah. Except, of course, to Emma.

"Oh don't even listen to all that. Nikki will throw some big hissy fit with John later and you'll be old news," Emma said reassuringly.

"Old news? Gee thanks." Abby let out a sigh and flopped back against the locker room couch feeling utterly defeated. It seemed like that light at the end of the tunnel was an oncoming train and no one was bothering to help her off the tracks.

"You know what I meant!" Emma scolded her softly, frowning at the look of discontent on her friend's face.

There was a soft knock on the door and a balding man with a headset poked his face in.

"Abby? They need you in makeup."

She stood as the man wandered off and a shiver crept down her spine. She still wasn't in the best mindset to head around the arena alone, but she was forcing herself to; she was being childish.

"You alright?" Emma asked, frowning softly at her.

"I-I'll be fine. Back in a bit." Giving the blond her best faux smile she headed off to sit in a chair.

* * *

"God, I love this color. It's like chocolate! Is it natural?"

When you were feeling down there was no better place than makeup and wardrobe. Abby wasn't sure if they were paid to do it, but the team made you feel like a million bucks and she definitely needed it tonight. They didn't care what she had done or what had happened in her name; all that mattered was that she had gorgeous hair.

"I work with what I was given," she said with a soft laugh as the woman wound another bit of hair around the curling iron.

"Well He gave you quite a lot, honey," the stylist responded, smiling at Abby from over her shoulder.

The woman continued gabbing but it became white noise as something else caught her eye from down the hall. Moving slow and keeping tightly packed, the three men looked like hardened soldiers. Their healing wounds only added to their stoic stares and none of them veered from the course as they headed to their locker room. The SHIELD was here. For some reason she breathed a bit easier knowing they were back as though they would dare make the mistake of helping her again. Still she had to at least try talking to them, seeing how they were.

"All done, sweetheart." Abby thanked her softly and all but leapt from the chair.

* * *

There was a low mumbling of voices from inside when Abby stepped up to the heavy steel door and she contemplated turning back. They'd be around all night; she could wait for them to get settled in. Still when HHH's voice rung out she did what any respecting person would do…she pressed her ear to the door.

"…and obviously, I understand you've got concerns."

"You're damn right we've got concerns!" That was Dean. Abby was quickly learning that he didn't really have a volume control when his moods got the better of him. "You have a bunch of psychopaths running around trying to string us up!"

"As of now the Wyatts are to have no interactions with you except for those in the ring. Any outside interference will lead to their dismissal from our company. However, gentlemen, I do need you to realize the opportunity such a feud brings. The fans love it and I think continuing this angle is best for you and, of course, best for business."

Despite the silence that followed Abby could practically feel the rage that seemed to permeate through the walls, striking her like a wrecking ball. The three men were beyond unhappy but to say something to the boss would be more trouble than it was worth.

"Now if that's all…" HHH's voice trailed off and suddenly the door was opening. Abby leapt back and straightened out her ring wardrobe, acting casual as though just waiting and not nearly caught like a five year old listening to her parents fight. The COO cast her a curious glance before being on his way; she was just happy he said nothing to her about last week.

Walking forward she hesitated a moment, less than the last time, and finally rapped her knuckles against the door softly. The quiet voices inside silenced and then again Dean's rang out. _Lord. Does he love the sound of his own voice or what?_

"Enter!"

They looked like hell when she stood in front of them. They were bandaged and bruised, but certainly not broken. In fact if anything they looked more ready for a fight. And she felt like a total idiot. The catalyst of all this and she stood in front of them like some beauty queen without a single scratch on her.

Dean's face contorted into surprise and he immediately shook his head.

"Nope! No way, not you. You come around and we get the shit kicked out of us. Well we're not biting this time, girlie!"

Seth sighed from where he sat and then stood, holding a defending hand out toward Dean.

"Dean…"

"Don't _Dean_ me, man. Look at us. She pops up outta nowhere last week and we pay the price? Why do we owe her anything?"

"Because she didn't ask for us to step in. We did on our own, dick."

With no retort, Dean huffed like a child and Seth only shook his head before taking another step toward Abby. She gave him a hesitant thankful smile, which he returned. Though it was clear the pain in his eyes. His eye was still bruised from the week earlier, cuts and scrapes covering them all.

"Don't listen to him. We know you didn't cause all this."

He winced slightly as Dean scoffed but kept his mouth shut for once.

"Look, I _am_ sorry. If I had known what would have happened to all of you, I would have much rather taken that hit. I thought it was cheap hit, tormenting the new girl, but it hasn't stopped. And I know this is your fight now too so why not take this on together?"

"So we can be your _bodyguards?_" Dean asked, his face contorted in confusion.

"A bit, yeah. But so we can come at the Wyatts from all angles. _I'm_ what they want. What better way to get the jump on them by having the prize in the palm of your hand? Besides I can help you, help the SHIELD. You want to make an impact in this company, I want to make an impact in the Diva's division."

"Prove it." The low voice of Roman Reigns spoke up from the corner where he'd been silent. Abby turned to look at him and despite his powerful tone, his eyes almost looked encouraging. "You wanna be a part of this? Then you prove it tonight. Maybe Dean'll stop his bitching…"

Seth and Roman chuckled while Dean scowled from his seat.

"Prove it…alright…deal. I've got a match tonight against Layla. I'll prove it."

Feeling a bit more hopeful about it all, Abby turned and walked from the locker-room. Her mind was reeling, blood pumping. Somehow the thought of joining the SHIELD, of making a stand, was exhilarating. She wouldn't allow herself to be the victim.

"Abby!"

Turning, her brow furrowed as Seth jogged toward her. He stopped about a foot away, scratching awkwardly at the back of his neck as though seriously regretting his decision.

"I, uh…I just wanted to say good luck. The SHIELD could use a girl like you."

Abby's face heated up, both now shuffling awkwardly, but she managed a smile and a nod.

"Thanks, Seth. Really."

* * *

"And this competition has been fierce between these two women. Neither one giving in. But I do think Layla is wearing down a bit."

"I think you're right, Cole. I think Abby is starting to get Layla's back against these ropes."

Her muscles burned, her clothes stuck to her like a second skin, her body slick with sweat. They'd been at it for a while, both putting up a good fight. She had to admit as much as Layla and her cha-cha boyfriend annoyed the hell out of her, she was a tough competitor.

Still Abby was managing to get the upperhand, laying another swift kick to the woman's abdomen. Layla did her best to fight back but Abby had now gained control. All that was left was to finish her off.

Kicking her leg up, she pressed her boot against Layla's face before grabbing at the woman's arm. With a breath she dropped backwards, taking her bump as Layla's head bounced off her foot.

"And there is that stunning finisher from Abby. It has _got_ to be over. Layla isn't even moving."

_One, Two, Three!_

Abby slowly got to her feet, a triumphant smile on her face as the ref raised her hand. She had done it. Now hopefully the SHIELD would think it enough. She could already imagine Ambrose's pout.

Heading to the edge of the ring, she gestured for a mic, trying to catch her breath. Her heart was still pounding and she waited a minute for the audience to die down before she spoke.

"I had something to prove tonight. Not just to myself or to the fans or to the Wyatts. Though I think I proved my skills to all of the above. I came out here to prove that my pursuits of conquering the Diva's division was not just talk. I'm not only demanding respect, I'm demanding respect that I know I _deserve_. And that's why I want to talk to some people backstage."

She looked straight into the camera as she spoke now.

"I proved that I am an asset. I proved that I am someone worth protecting. And I have proved that with me you will take the _entire_ WWE by force. I believe in myself, just like you should. And I believe in the SHIELD."

Despite the cheers from the crowd, Abby could only hear the silence underneath them. She waited, not moving a muscle as though they were animals easily spooked. Her hands flexed tightly around the mic as another second passed by as if it were a minute. Her stomach tightened. Her adrenaline plummeted.

She was alone.

Their words had been empty. Her fight hadn't been enough. She would have to take on the Wyatt Family alone and she trembled at the mere thought. They would drag her to hell and the SHIELD wouldn't even bat an eye. The thought of Seth's 'luck' made her head spin and she wondered for a minute with her mind reeling if she could even leave the ring without falling on her face.

_Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta. SHIELD._

A relieved breath tore from her throat as the crowd roared to life and the victorious smile returned to her face. She turned to watch the three men move through the crowd with purpose and strength.

As they hopped the barricade and entered the ring, Abby held the mic out toward them and _shockingly_ Ambrose took it with pleasure.

"I'll admit, you proved yourself. You proved that you can serve our purpose of justice starting with those psychopaths, the Wyatts. So the deal is that you scratch our back, we'll scratch yours, little girl. And above everything else, through everything, you believe in the SHIELD."

To cap it off the three men held out their fists as they always did. Abby followed in suit after a beat, placing her small fist against their own. The crowd cheered in response, pleased at the turn of events and mostly at another somewhat success for the SHIELD.

Abby followed them up the ramp as RAW went to a commercial and she walked in silence next to Seth. Leaning over, she bumped her shoulder softly against his arm and he glanced over, eyebrows raised in surprise. She smiled, clearly giddy with the outcome of this all, and he only let out a soft chuckle before nudging her back.

They were a team. _Her_ team.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the long wait! My personal life has been insane since my last update. I graduated and am currently on the hunt for a career in my field. Until that happens though I'm working full time plus involved in an internship. Needless to say, crazy.

But I'm so thrilled with the response my story has gotten. This is definitely only the beginning. And also if people are interested once this is done I may be doing a sequel dealing with the current events of Seth Rollin's betrayal and the break-up of the SHIELD. So lemme know if you'd like to see that!


End file.
